Necrodia Ecology
In Game info MHEX An Abberation Dragon. Legends say that Necrodia lives by using it's Spear like tentacles on it's back to suck the life force out of prey, feeding on nothing else, and in the process, leaving behind a dead husk. Apparently, It can also use any spare Life energy it has consumed to create "Echoes" of the creatures it killed and control them as if they were it's slaves. Taxonomy *Scientific name: Dominusmortus Malus The Necrodia is an Abberation Dragon. It is an adaptable species and very lethal. Habitat Range It is an adaptable dragon, capable of living just about anywhere. It is nomadic, like Deviljho, since it is always searching for prey to drain of life energy, so it can never stay in one place forever. Size range A Typical adult Necrodia reaches about the size of the largest Gore Magala, but larger variants, named "Omega Necrodias", are known. Ecological Niche Necrodia are powerful and aggressive predators, and it is unknown if other monsters even hunt it. Even the most likely of predators, Deviljho, Wilolu and it's kin, would be hard pressed against Necrodia. Anything can fall prey to a Necrodia, including Kelbi, Aptonoth, Raptorial Bird Wyverns like Wroggis, and even smaller Necrodias. Biological Adaptations These Abberation Dragons have very peculiar adaptations. They don't have a true mouth or a digestive system, but have spear like spikes on their two "tentacles" that act like the proboscis of a mosquito or other creatures that feed on bodily fluids, but these spikes, instead of blood, suck out the life energy of prey. leaving behind dead husks. The Necrodia also can use any spare life energy it has devoured to make "Echoes" of creatures it has killed, which are, presumably, the spirits of said creatures that are now under the Necrodia's control, in the same relationship a queen bee shares with her worker bees. Whats even more unusual is that the Necrodia can temporarily gain it's prey's abilities for itself by feeding on them. For example, If a Necrodia feeds on a Wroggi or Ioprey, it will be able to shoot Poisonous gas from it's Spikes. When enraged, It's eyes turn entirely black (for reasons unknown), and it gains the ability to use the dragon element, and shoot beams of pure draconic energy from it's tentacle spikes. It's antlers are used to gore opponets up close when it rushes, but they do seem to have other properties..... Behavior Necrodia are merciless and aggressive predators, and won't hesitate to kill if given the chance. This behavior has given the Necrodia a reputation as an "Evil Entity". There are very few records on the Necrodia's breeding habits, or if there are any differences between the sexes. But it is known that Necrodia lay their eggs underground near a swamp. When the young hatch, they are really just "miniature versions" of the adults, since they act just as cruel towards smaller animals as the adults do to prey. Category:Monster Ecologies Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57